


Уважение — не синоним дружбы

by Deadthings



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadthings/pseuds/Deadthings
Summary: Бледен Марк должен подчиняться приказам Адъюдикатора, даже если они друзья.





	Уважение — не синоним дружбы

**Author's Note:**

> В цивилизациях эпохи бронзы люди придавали особое значение внутренним органам, ассоциируя их с определёнными эмоциями или качествами человека. Это явление известно не только по египетской, греческой и римской культуре, но и по многим другим. Мы до сих пор наследуем эти представления, преувеличивая важность сердца в контроле эмоций, которое на деле — всего лишь мышца, если упрощать. В целом, несколько сложнее вообразить, как именно это культурное явление могло преломиться в относительно секулярном Терратусе, но эта работа основана на предположении, что оно всё-таки не обошло стороной и мир Tyranny.

Он протягивает тебе кинжал, обернув лезвием к себе. Кинжал серебряный. Большой, но бесполезный, с его вырезанными Ликами по рукояти — только в них не бесконечное спокойствие и непреклонность правосудия, а агония — горечи, гнева, счастья, восторга. Желания.

Ты фыркаешь:

— Не годится, Тунон. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это, нужно что-то покрепче. И острее. Серебро погнётся о первое же ребро, а вырывать твою трахею голыми руками я не готов. Лучше расплавь его на кольца — прока больше, — ты переводишь взгляд на бесконечный сизый горизонт пустынной тундры и крепче обнимаешь оголённые плечи. Ты понимаешь, что должно быть холодно, но кулак назад ты перестал чувствовать мороз. И жару.

— Попробуй, — произносит он еле слышно бесцветными губами, не опуская протянутого подношения. — Я знаю, что делаю.

«Он не знает, что делает», — думаешь ты, но со вздохом принимаешь оружие у стоящего на коленях Архонта (это неправильно, ведь совсем недавно ты сам стоял перед ним на коленях, не ожидая помилования, — и во рту ещё бродил железный привкус крови стражей Владыки). Кинжал неожиданно лёгок и будто светится в тёмной ладони.

— Напыление.

Тунон прикрывает веки и устало кивает тебе, даже не пытается разомкнуть губы для ответа. Серая радужка едва видна из-под густых ресниц, тёмные волосы с седыми прядками прилипли к бледному лбу, на котором пропахала борозды усталость, и разметались по плечам, обнятым грубой льняной рубахой. Он невыносимо медленно выдыхает, успокаивая дрожь в руках.

— Когда-то я подчинил законам Кайроса свою родину — надеялся, что это убережёт её от разрухи и всепожирающего гнева Владыки, — Тунон тяжело и крупно сглатывает. — Путём писца был мир. Моим путём. Остановить несущегося на тебя льва можно только подношением более крупной и желанной добычи. Умирают тысячи — выживают и процветают миллионы, пусть только следуют нескольким несложным правилам. Это всегда казалось мне разумным.

— Я слышал это сотни раз за последний кулак, Адъюдикатор, — прошли десятки лет, но воспоминания о так называемой разумности Кайроса в отношении тебя всё ещё свежи, поэтому ты переходишь на официальный титул и почти что шипение, которого никто обычно не ожидает услышать в твоих плавных горловых интонациях, а особенно он и особенно сейчас, после всего. — Поэтому мы здесь, — отрезаешь.

Он кивает, и ты жалеешь о грубости — это, может быть, последний ваш разговор, а в твоей жизни уже предостаточно неудачных последних разговоров. Ты опускаешься перед ним на одно колено, наконец-то уравнивая вас и ваши взгляды. Тунон растирает покрасневшие глаза и смотрит на тебя, явно с усилием оставаясь в сознании.

— И я по-прежнему считаю это разумным, Марк! Я верю в это, пусть даже веры моей недостаточно! — отчеканивает он с надрывным нажимом и тянет за завязки ворота рубахи. — Я повторяю тебе это в надежде, что ты наконец-то не только поймёшь, но и примешь мой выбор, выбор твоего друга и спасителя, учителя и единственного, перед кем ты должен отчитываться, кроме Кайроса. Сомнения причиняют мне боль…

Тунон судорожно облизывает обветренные губы и тянет рубашку через голову — тугое горло ерошит его волосы и грубой тканью оставляет красный развод на выбритом подбородке. Он отбрасывает рубашку к камню, на котором покоится Безмолвный Лик поверх огромного лоскута чёрной ткани, поглощающей и без того скудный рассеянный свет.

— Сомнения мешают мне спасать. Сомнения мешают мне судить. Сомнения мешают мне мыслить так же чётко и ясно, как это было всегда — до прихода Кайроса и после, — он мерно раскачивается, будто в трансе, а уголки его губ тянутся вниз от раздражения и, как ты с глухой болью подмечаешь, отвращения к себе. — У правосудия не должно быть сомнений. Не должно быть исключений. Не должно быть страстей.

Тунон ведёт пальцами по жилам на твоей шее, не торопясь, останавливаясь то тут, то там по пути к ключицам. Пальцы с ровными чистыми ногтями ледяны, но прекрасны в своей телесности и осязаемости. Понимая, что твоя уверенность пятится в темноту, а решимость не подчиниться приказу выползает на свет, ты перехватываешь его за широкое запястье и отводишь, разминая выступающую косточку у основания ладони.

— Не должно, — отпускаешь.

Взвешиваешь кинжал в правой руке.

Закрываешь золотистые глаза и выплетаешь из теней памяти прошлую ночь.

Не должно быть страстей.

Первый удар точен — ты всегда найдёшь его сердце даже вслепую, — кинжал входит под ключицу, проламывает верхнее ребро и царапает лопатку с внутренней стороны. Перестарался. Ты не хочешь, но открываешь глаза — дальше они нужны. Левой рукой давишь на его плечо, пригвождая к месту, а правой продолжаешь работать. Возможно, он кричит, но ты ничего не слышишь и не смотришь на его лицо — только дело. Крупные обломки ребра мешаются, таращатся на тебя сотней глаз из губчатых отверстий сломов, обмотанные в боевой раскрас крови Тунона. Ты морщишься, перехватываешь кинжал зубами за рукоять, аккуратно вытаскиваешь обломки — пальцы плохо гнутся — и бесцеремонно бросаешь их в большой сундук слева, на красную суконную ткань. Дальше надрез идёт гладко, ещё два ребра выламываются без проблем — Тунон не дёргается и не дрожит, но крепко стоит на коленях с прямой спиной — и отправляются следом. Осталось разделить нежное лёгкое, надсечь одним движением крепёжные вены и аорту — а дальше просто рвануть на себя. Тунон давно не человек. Переживёт.

А ещё тебе отчаянно хочется делать ему больно.

Сердце, оттрепетав последний бой в твоей ладони, опускается на лоснящуюся от крови ткань рядом с рёбрами и обрывком лёгкого. Ты думаешь о том, как бы красивее их разложить под местным освещением — но обрываешь мысль. Это не ты. Это подступает истерика. Сердце на красном сукне, обманув, продолжает биться.

Не должно быть исключений.

Ты наконец-то поднимаешь взгляд к его глазам. Даже без сердца они смотрят на тебя не обжигающим холодом, как на просителей в Зале Суда, а пониманием и ещё чем-то… чем-то большим. Губы Тунона складываются в хриплое и потустороннее «Спасибо».

— Не смей их закрывать и мешаться, Адъюдикатор, — ты машешь лезвием перед его лицом, а в ответ получаешь лишь слабый кивок.

Ты осторожно поддеваешь глаз — не поминаешь уже, левый или правый, — заострённым концом кинжала и вполовину своей силы тянешь на себя. Один, второй. Они отправляются на бархатистый красный, почти идеальные сферы, с отростками, названия и назначения которых ты не ведаешь. Зрачки сокращаются в обрамлении всё такой же ясно-серой радужки. «Спасибо». Тебе хочется смеяться или плюнуть ему в лицо. Прямо в кровоточащие провалы глазниц.

Не должно быть сомнений.

Со вздохом ты возвращаешься к дыре в грудине Тунона и немного расширяешь её, по пути ломая ещё что-то, судя по дребезжащему хрусту. Неважно. На то, чтобы аккуратничать и возиться с печенью, тебя уже не хватает — зверолюды умеют вырывать её пастью, а сила твоих рук ничем им не уступает. Если Тунон хотел, чтобы его внутренности окружали таким же почтением, как имя Кайроса, ему стоило позвать кого-то другого. Не Бледена Марка. Ты обхватываешь орган — на удивление большой, скользкий, гладкий — и, вновь зажмурившись, вытягиваешь на себя. Готово. «Спасибо». К сердцу и глазам на проклятую ткань.

Ты взлетаешь на ватные затёкшие ноги и, не оглядываясь, подступаешь к камню, вытирая окровавленные по локоть руки о штаны. Осторожно берёшь Безмолвный Лик — но всё равно оставляешь на выбеленной отполированной поверхности разводы и узоры подушечек пальцев — как синяки на бледной коже.

Поднимаешь Тунона с колен за локоть и с размаха впечатываешь треклятую маску в безглазое лицо. Слова не идут. Даже смех. Даже шипение.

Ты слегка шатаешься, но, пока есть силы, подхватываешь мантию и под клокочущим ветром укрываешь его белоснежные плечи с бугорками синих вен. Эти плечи ты запомнишь лучше всего. Тунон полностью исчезает под мантией, за Ликом.

— Спасибо, друг, — произносит Тунон своим новым, таким непривычным голосом и шагает вперёд. Ты ошалело заключаешь его в объятия и нашариваешь запа́х мантии — в последний раз, если это вообще возможно? Но под чернотой нет ничего, только пустота, ни мёрзлая, ни раскалённая — никакая. Ты уверен, что сможешь дотянуться до подола и так и не зацепить ничего рукой.

— Я… не думаю, что мы теперь друзья, Адъюдикатор.

Отшатываешься, захлопываешь сундук и, прижимая к груди, сквозь тени бежишь схоронить его под Северный Шпиль — куда было приказано.


End file.
